Everything
by RavenSara84
Summary: England thinks over the relationship he has with Matthew. Songfic.


Everything By LifeHouse

Find Me Here  
>Speak To Me<br>I want to feel you  
>I need to hear you<br>You are the light  
>That's leading me<br>To the place  
>where I find peace, again. <p>

He felt like he was walking around in darkness, completely sure that he would and could attack anyone who put a foot wrong, who _said_ the wrong thing, who just wasn't acting as they should. He felt like he was shrouded in darkness, just floating there, not going anywhere and no one would help him, no one could sooth his spirit.

The he meet _him_. The happiest of days that happened, he found someone who was bringing him back out of that dark place, to sooth his spirit in such a way that no one had been able to do for some time.

You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
>You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.<br>You are the life, to my soul.  
>You are my purpose, you're everything. <p>

He needed that support to keep him level, to keep him _sane_. Without it he would have snapped some time ago and fought so many countries, most likely at the cost of his own.

He felt he could trust other countries again, not all of them, some had damaged his trust from long ago wars and battles, that lose of trust would be unlikely to return again in a hurry.

He felt like he had been reborn, if that was even possible, like the other country was guiding him, not only keeping him feeling safe and happy, but giving him more of a focus than what he had before.

And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
>Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? <p>

How had he lived for so long and not _seen_ him? How had that happen? Of course America had taken a lot of his focus, but how had…?

Not that it mattered any more, they were together, every day they were together were happy days, every day he wanted to learn something new about his own personal history or about another nation that he had been part of a certain part of their history.

You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
>You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.<br>You still my heart, and you take my breath away.  
>Would you take me in? Take me deeper now? <p>

For the first time he felt like he could relax, _truly_ relax, not just for a moments peace in the bath or shower, but for twenty-four hours he would be so calm and enjoy himself, it almost seemed surreal. When he was with him he felt safe, even though the other was younger than he, some how he just managed it.

Over time, the relationship got deeper, neither of them had realised it, but when he did he spoke to the older nation, who asked him if he wanted to take the relationship to the next level.

And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
>Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?<br>And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
>Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? <p>

The young nation was unsure, but he assured him the truth, he loved him, he _saved_ him when no one noticed that he needed some kind of help, just looking at him made his heart leap and sing with joy, him being there with him made his day that much brighter.

He could face the world and all it's troubles and know he would be okay because of him being by his side.

Cause you're all I want, you're all I need  
>You're everything, everything<br>You're all I want, you're all I need  
>You're everything, everything.<br>You're all I want, you're all I need.  
>You're everything, everything<br>You're all I want, you're all I need.  
>You're everything, everything.<p>

"We both have our own government…" The young blonde began.

"Does that matter? So long as we go to these godforsaken meetings…"

"Arthur…"

"I'm sorry, but even you have to admit they are just a way to get us away from all the politics going on,"

"I know, but we wouldn't see each other without them,"

"I know," Arthur said softly, caressing the other's cheek; "It's so frustrating, nothing we do will help our people because our own government's won't hear of it," He sighed; "Although with all fo America's plans that is probably a good thing, I couldn't face my boss and have him take me seriously when I speak about a bloody superhero called Globalman!"

The young nation laughed; "Probably not, but at least Germany put a stop to that," He looked at his watch; "I have to go Arthur…"

"Please…"

"I can't, I won't be able to leave if I stay with you longer than this,"

"I don't see it as a bad thing," Arthur pointed out.

"I know, I probably could stay here, but… I could resent it, _resent_ you. I love you, but I love my home too,"

Rather than arguing Arthur kissed him goodbye, ending their argument and letting him go on his way. Although it stung, he had to admit he was right, it was never easy to stay in another's home for long, it made them resent the other for so much.

And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
>Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?<br>And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
>Would you tell me how could it be any better, any better than this. <p>

Once he was gone, Arthur missed him, pined for him, wished to hear his voice that he had to stop himself from phoning him five minutes later.

God he loved the other too much, it was a blessing and a curse; but the positive outweighed the rest.

Nothing was better than this, nothing in Arthur's memory could beat the feelings he got every time he saw the other, the quickening of his pulse, the fluttering of his stomach, every thing just made it so perfect.

And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
>Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?<p>

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?


End file.
